Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather/Gallery
Images of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty. Promotional images Aurora Redesign 4.jpg Aurora Redesign 8.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond EditionBanner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition On Blu Ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Oct 7 Poster.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty.jpg Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg The-fairies-sleeping-beauty.jpg Sleeping Beauty On Blu-Ray Combo Pack and For The First Time On Digital HD Oct 7 Banner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition One Week Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Tomorrow Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition She's in Love Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is a Gift Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Own It Now Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Own It Now Promotion 2.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is Magical Promotion.jpg Aurora-princess-aurora-32398919-800-534.jpg Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg Renders goodfairies.png|Official art fairiespic.png Florafaunamerryweather.png Flora, Fauna and Merryweather sofia models.png Concept qrt ''Sleeping Beauty'' Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Concept Art.jpg concept-art-of-flora-fauna-and-merryweather.jpg Aurora with Flora Concept Art 1.jpg Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether Concept Art 1.jpg Aurora as Briar Rose Concept Art 3.jpg Tumblr mgqd4uO9dl1rb7zyqo1 400.jpg Tumblr litp28gkhU1qdfv3oo1 500.jpg ''Maleficent'' Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art X.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art IX.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VIII.jpg Kimberley Pope Maleficent Concept Art VI.jpg Screenshots ''Sleeping Beauty'' Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-111.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-126.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-133.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-146.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-537.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-317.jpg Sleeping-Beauty-Disneyscreencaps.com-778.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-385.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-502.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-559.jpg Tumblr n3u5thJqEq1rxt9glo9 1280.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-707.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1233.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-853.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-899.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg Tumblr n7e04owaLH1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1275.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1307.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1333.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-1354.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3725.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-3940.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4000.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo10 1280.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4294.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4297.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3564.jpg|The fairies as Briar Rose's aunts Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-4468.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5419.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5347.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5872.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-5888.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5009.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6056.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6108.jpg Tumblr n4wrd4vDh61rxt9glo4 1280.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6785.jpg sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5971.jpg Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-5983.jpg Philip0003.jpg Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-7758.jpg ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales'' enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-753.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1066.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1095.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1907.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2811.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2878.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2884.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2895.jpg enchanted-tales-disneyscreencaps.com-2908.jpg ''Maleficent'' Maleficent-(2014)-30.png Maleficent-(2014)-49.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-70.png Maleficent-(2014)-81.png Two of the Three Good Fairies.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-1018.png BluegiftMaleficent.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-232.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-258.png Maleficent-(2014)-308.jpg ''Sofia the First'' Sofia the first throne a l.jpg|Sofia the First with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Sofia the First Once Upon a Princess 01.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-08-15h54m08s178.png Fairies with Sofia.jpg Sofia and Fauna.png Cedric's-Apprentice-5.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-52.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-50.png Enchanted-Science-Fair-2.png Princess Maya & Princess Jun with their Volcano Project.PNG Sofia&Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.jpg Scrambled-Pets-39.png Scrambled-Pets-32.png Scrambled-Pets-25.png Scrambled-Pets-40.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-36.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-35.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-3.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-2.png The Fairies & Royal Prep Students are Waiting.PNG Make-way-for-miss-nettle-1.png Make-way-for-miss-nettle-2.png Royal Prep Students in Their Gym Uniforms.PNG Ending.png Flora, Fauna and Merryweather in Scrambled Pets.png Scambled Pets 2.PNG Is the New Princess Kidding Royal Prep.PNG Lord-of-the-Rink-11.png Lord-of-the-Rink-5.png Lord-of-the-Rink-3.png Lord-of-the-Rink-49.png Lord-of-the-Rink-51.png Lord of the Rink Ready to the recital.jpg Lord-of-the-Rink-16.png Lord of the Rink Roland Miranda.jpg Flora checks on Princess Vivians Plant.PNG Princess Jun puts Her name in Tea pot.PNG Princess Jade Together you make up a kingdom.jpg Forever Royal 53.png Miscellaneous thelionking3.PNG House Of Mouse - Humphrey In The House cake.jpg GrandmafaHOM.png Maleficent Mistress of Evil (39).png Printed media Curse of Maleficent 14.jpg|The fairies take Aurora into hiding Beauty Aurora's Sleepy Kitten illustration 1.jpg Amber and Sofia as ballerinas.png Sleeping Beauty Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Sleeping Beauty Big Golden Book.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 11.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 1.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 12.jpg Disney Princess Aurora's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (2).jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Video games Flora Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Flora in Disney Magic Kingdoms Fauna Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Fauna in Disney Magic Kingdoms Merryweather Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Merryweather in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzFlora.png|Flora's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzFauna.png|Fauna's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzMerryweather.png|Merryweather's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz FloraDEBCameo.png|Flora seen when using Aurora's power in Disney Emoji Blitz FaunaDEBCameo.png|Fauna seen when using Aurora's power in Disney Emoji Blitz MerryweatherDEBCameo.png|Merryweather seen when using Aurora's power in Disney Emoji Blitz ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Flora KHBBS.png|Flora in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Fauna KHBBS.png|Fauna in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Merryweather KHBBS.png|Merryweather in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Flora KHII.png|Flora in Kingdom Hearts II Fauna KHII.png|Fauna in Kingdom Hearts II Merryweather KHII.png|Merryweather in Kingdom Hearts II Station Aurora KH.png Disney Parks and other live appearances holidayparade4.jpg|The fairies at Disneyland in the early 1960's. Fairy godmother.jpg|The fairies in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Merryweatherstonespell.jpg|Merryweather's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. IMG 2277.PNG|Flora in the SpectroMagic parade. 3 zpsf7161dad.jpg|The fairies' signatures. Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure - Princess Sofia & Friends.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in "Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure Tour ". 5687433569 816d13fe07 b.jpg|The Good Fairies in Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night festival-of-fantasy-120.jpg|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in the Dragon unit for the Festival of Fantasy Parade Merchandise 1263039300007.jpg 1263039300008.jpg 1263039300009.jpg 130px-46a574.jpg December31st.png|Flora's page in Disneystrology May23rd.png|Fauna's page in Disneystrology February1st.png|Merryweather's page in Disneystrology Where Dreams Come True.JPG Shkciw.jpg Sofia the First and Flora Fauna and Merryweather Dolls.jpg Disney Card Sofia & Sister.jpg Disney Sofia the First Royal Classroom.jpg Disney Sofia the First Royal Art Class.jpg Flora 2014 Mini-Bean Bag Plush.jpg Fauna 2014 Mini Bean Bag Plush.jpg Merryweather 2014 Mini Bean Bag Plush.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Kingdom Story Kingdom Set.jpg DISNEY Sofia the First Royal Prep Character Collection.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty 2014 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg MAF808983-613x908.jpg Aurora Mini-Doll Set.jpg Sleeping Beauty Charm Bracelet.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set.jpg Aurora 2014 Animators Doll Set Boxed.jpg Sofia the First Figure Play Set 2.jpg Floratsumtsum.jpg Faunatsumtsum.jpg Merrytsumtsum.jpg Miscellaneous Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 2.jpg Il fullxfull.442095861 tr5u.jpg Eric Goldberg Disney 92 anniversary.jpg|An illustration of various Disney "sidekick" characters by Eric Goldberg Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries